


Food War

by makichansenpai



Series: BokuAkaKuro Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BBQ, M/M, Multi, akaashi is a glutton, bokuro shenanigans, eating contest, yakiniku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo have an eating contest. </p>
<p>Akaashi wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food War

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAkaKuro Week Day 2 y'all!!! 
> 
> Prompt: Food

Bokuto loved meat! His favorite type of meat is yakiniku. He always took his two boyfriends to his favorite yakiniku place that was just around the corner of their apartment.  Bokuto was lucky that Akaashi and Kuroo weren't picky when it came to food.  Food was food to the three of them.  The best part was that Akaashi would let him and Kuroo have their monthly eating contest.  This month's pick is Bokuto's and he naturally chooses the yakiniku place. 

 

Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi sat at a large table.  The owner of the restaurant actually gave them a reserved table, as in no one sat there except for them and their friends if they bring any.  The employee added an extra table since it was the day of the boys' eating contest.

 

The last time Bokuto and Kuroo had their eating contest at the yakiniku place, they both ate 6 servings of meat.  Both of them stated that they can eat more, but couldn't because they both conveniently had a snack.  Today, Bokuto and Kuroo ordered 10 servings of meat for each of them.  They both turned to Akaashi to see what he wanted, and to their surprised, he just added 10 more servings of meat.  Kuroo and Bokuto stared at Akaashi in disbelief with their jaws hanging. 

 

Akaashi just shrugged, "I'm hungry."

 

"Yeah but!" Bokuto started.

 

"Can you really eat all that?" Kuroo finished.  "Like… no offense babe, but I don't think all that food would fit in your little tummy."

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about me.  Just worry about yourselves and _your_ little tummies." Akaashi said with a smirk. 

 

Bokuto opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and just nodded.  Kuroo eyed Akaashi not believing his words, but eventually shrugged it off. 

 

The three men chattered until 30 servings of meat appeared.  Bokuto whooped, Kuroo rubbed his hands together menacingly, and Akaashi just calmly started grilling his meat. 

 

10 minutes later, Bokuto and Kuroo got into their little competition.  There were times when Akaashi had to stop one of them from eating the meat half raw.  It was a competition on who can eat the most, not who can eat the fastest.  It was a stupid competition that can potentially kill one of his boyfriends, but Akaashi indulged them and just made sure that no one choked.

 

Akaashi sat peacefully while eating as his two boyfriends continued to stuff themselves at an incredible speed.  He was amazed that they can even trash talk each other at the speed they were eating. 

 

"BIRD BRAIN! JUST GIVE UP! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME!" Kuroo yelled as he stuffed his face, and tried to grill some meat at the same time.

 

"WHATEVER CATNIP! YOU CAN'T EVEN GRILL YOUR MEAT PROPERLY! YOU'RE GOING TO GET FOOD POISONING BEFORE I EVEN BEAT YOU!" Bokuto yelled out confidently grilling some meat and eating some a little at a time.

 

Akaashi was surprised that Bokuto wasn't doing the same thing as Kuroo, but he's grateful. It just means one boyfriend to worry about until Bokuto decides to increase his eating speed. 

 

Time passed and Bokuto and Kuroo were slowing down.  Each had a little bump on their stomachs.  Their little food baby pregnant tummies. Akaashi kinda found it cute, but no one needs to know that. The two were rubbing their stomachs as they continued to eat at a more leisure pace.  By the time Bokuto and Kuroo finished their 8th serving of yakiniku, the boys gave up and took a nap right there.  As his two food pregnant boyfriends napped, Akaashi kept eating.  He just ate and ate.

 

By the time Kuroo and Bokuto woke up from their food induced coma, Akaashi was finishing up his 11th serving.

 

"Had a good nap?" Akaashi asked as he started to grill the meat for his 12th serving.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo stared at him in disbelief.

 

"Akaashi!" Bokuto yelled.  Akaashi hums in acknowledgement. 

 

"Babe, where are you putting all that food?" Kuroo asked as he gaped at Akaashi.

 

Akaashi shrugs, "I have a fast metabolism, so I'm constantly hungry."

 

"And we didn't know about this?" Kuroo asked.

 

"You didn't tell us?!" Bokuto yelled in disbelief.

 

"You never asked." Akaashi deadpans.

 

"You could've joined us on our eating competitions!!" Bokuto yells once again.

 

"I would've just kicked both of your asses.  Obviously, I can eat more than the both of you, _and_ my little tummy can handle it just fine." Akaashi said.  Bokuto and Kuroo just gaped at him.

 

An hour later and Akaashi finished eating the last serving meat.  The results of the competition are:

 

Bokuto and Kuroo: 8 servings

 

Akaashi: 14 servings

 

Akaashi went to the bathroom as Kuroo and Bokuto went to pay for the meal.  The two went outside for some fresh air and waited for Akaashi.  A couple minutes later, Akaashi comes out and says, "I'm hungry. How about we get a crepe?"

 

Bokuto and Kuroo winced and groaned.  Their stomachs hurt just from thinking about eating.  Akaashi laughs, "I'm just joking.  Let's go home and get you guys some medicine before you get indigestion." He says as he loops his arms through Bokuto's and Kuroo's arms.  They walk at a slow pace since Kuroo and Bokuto are still recovering their overly filled stomachs.

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi is a freaking glutton and no one can tell me otherwise. (fight me)
> 
> Also... I don't even know if catnip is even an insult. It's the first thing that came to mind. xD
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! <3
> 
> Leave comments! I'd love to hear what you guys think of this. ^-^


End file.
